


lock and key

by mwestbelle



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Chastity, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A College AU with chastity belts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	lock and key

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo, prompt: chastity devices  
> For spuzz who always bothers me to write Frank/Mikey.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Sex toys, mild D/s themes
> 
> (Originally posted September 2, 2009)

Mikey came home at two with a little black plastic bag. Frank shoved his Econ book off his lap (he'd just been staring at it for the past hour and a half anyway, and filling in the space between the lines in the his notebook with doodles of stars) and grinned. "Fuck, what did you get conned into buying this time?"

Mikey held the bag out towards him, expression unchanged, and Frank grabbed it, pulling the top open. It wasn't immediately obvious, like that big red dildo had been, or the fuzzy handcuffs, so he dumped it out onto his bed. It...still wasn't immediately obvious. Frank picked it up--soft leather and a lot of metal, with a key attached by a little plastic twist-tie.

"What is it?"

Mikey folded like a stack of cards onto his bed and shrugged one shoulder. "It's a chastity belt." Frank dropped it immediately, and it hit his thigh on the way down. Mikey snorted and cocked one of his eyebrows. "They made me."

But he was blushing. Just a little, a faint tinge at the apples of his cheeks, and Frank had only seen Mikey blush once before in his life, and he was drunk then, talking effusively (like he only ever did when he was trashed) about some dark-eyed girl at a show who he never saw again. He was blushing, and that meant that he was...what? "Are you _interested_?" Frank tried not to sound too morbidly fascinated, but Mikey rolled over onto his stomach anyway, half burying his face in the pillow.

"Fuck you." Frank would have liked that. But there was a _code_ about roommates, and even though he knew Mikey liked to grind up on guys, and Mikey had to know that _he_ definitely wasn't opposed to a little cock, it wasn't going to happen. Roommates were like bros, and you didn't fuck your bro. It was a fucking shame too, because Mikey was pretty much his best friend, and therefore was double forbidden. It didn't stop Frank from being inappropriately interested in all his sex-toy party purchases, and possibly imagining _someone_ (not Mikey, because that wouldn't be okay) making extensive use of them.

"Fuck yourself, dick," Frank retorted lazily, kicking his Econ out of the way so he could lie back on his bed. After a second, his curiosity got the better of him and he leaned over to look at the chastity belt lying alone on the floor. Now that he knew what it was, he could pretty much see how it worked. The leather, obviously, wrapped around your hips and the metal...well. He couldn't really imagine putting his dick in a cage, or why anyone would want to, but it was intriguing, in a weird way. He wondered if Mikey was actually going to wear it. "Are you going to, uh, use it?"

"Use it?"

"The _belt_ ," Frank said, and now _he_ was blushing. "Are you going to...wear it?"

Mikey looked over at him, the shadows under his eyes only making them more piercing, even though to the casual observer they would seem blank. He looked back at his pillow. "I don't know. I guess so? I mean. It would be a waste not to. I bought it."

Frank looked down at the chastity belt and imagined the leather smooth over Mikey's slim hips, the metal encircling his poor helpless cock. It was hot like that, with Mikey inside it. "God. You're weird."

"Kinks aren't weird," Mikey mumbled. "My kink is not wrong."

It was as familiar a discussion as any, and Frank threw one of his socks at Mikey. "If I wanted to talk to your brother, I'd make a booty call."

Frank's sock bounced harmlessly off Mikey's back, not even phasing him. "You would not. You wouldn't fuck my brother. That'd be...fuck."

"What?" Frank licked his lips and hated his breath catching. "Do you think you can keep me all to yourself?"

There was a long pause and Mikey just said, "No, just. Not with my brother. Gross." He sounded decided, and Frank sighed.

"I'm crashing. You want the light on?"

"Nah." Mikey didn't pick his head up from the pillow. "Do whatever. I'm out for the night, I'll check my readings out in the morning."

"Just tell the professor you were too busy shopping around for the perfect chastity belt." Frank climbed out of bed, and when Mikey didn't reply, walked over to the door to flip the light off. He pulled his clothes off on the way back, leaving a trail to his bed until he was down to his boxers. He climbed into bed and pulled his sheets up to his chin. He was half-hard in his boxers, and tucked both hands under his head, under the pillow, just to be safe.

*

Mikey was just a lump under the covers when Frank crawled out of bed. After his freshman year, he had solemnly sworn that he would never take another 8AM class (Mikey probably still had the sheet of looseleaf they had written it on and ceremonially notarized with one of Gerard's Hello Kitty stamps tucked into some random pocket). The flaw in this plan, of course, was that each semester, even classes at 9 or 10 seemed obscenely early.

Frank nearly tripped over something while he was pulling his jeans on, and when he looked down, his breath caught. The chastity belt was still on the ground. There was no reason it wouldn't be; no one would have picked it up in the night. But it was _there_. He stared at it for a minute before he had to grab his bag and run for class.

When he got there, he discovered that he'd left his textbook under his desk, and the "Garden Vegetable" vegetarian soup in the cafeteria looks suspiciously like the "Beef and Vegetable Stew" from yesterday with the beef strained out of it. Mikey's gone when he gets back to the room, and Frank's sprawled out on his bed with his laptop on his stomach before something inside his gut twitches and he looks down. The chastity belt is gone too.

Mikey probably just put it away. That's what Frank tells himself, because otherwise he's never going to make it through. Mikey put it in a drawer or something and forgot about it. Mikey does shit like that. Except when Mikey gets back from class, Frank's eyes drop immediately to his crotch, and he thinks that maybe he can see a bulge of what might be metal under the fly.

He realizes he's staring at Mikey's crotch, and drags his eyes up. Mikey is smirking. "Like what you see?"

"I. Fuck you." Frank licks his lips and pretends that he doesn't have a massive boner pressing up against his laptop. "I was just--"

"I'm wearing it." Frank's mouth goes dry, and Mikey's smile widens. "That's what you wanted to know, right? I am."

"Is...how is it?" Frank asks, and Mikey quirks one eyebrow. "I was thinking about getting one." It's a ridiculous lie, and doesn't make the question any more appropriate, but Mikey is used to Gerard, so he just shrugs.

"It's good. I mean, it's not the same, just wearing it for yourself. But it's pretty hot. I can't get it up."

"That's not hot," Frank says, to counteract his dick's jubilant twitch of _Yes, it is!_

"Well, I'm still turned on. I just can't get hard. It's cool."

"Oh." Frank looks back at his screen; if he looks at Mikey and his fucking _chastity belt_ for another minute, he's going to fucking jizz in his pants.

*

It gets better. Neither of them mention it for a week, and if Mikey's wearing it (he hopes Mikey's wearing it), he has no idea. The next Tuesday, Mikey comes over to lean against Frank's desk and dangle a key under his nose. It's too small to be a key to their room, or a car, or anyone else's room or car, so there's really only one conclusion.

"Could you hold onto this for me?" Mikey's flushing again, just that little rise of pink, and he holds the key out to Frank. "I'm, uh. I'm trying this thing? And. Just keep it, okay?"

Frank takes the key silently, and it digs into his palm for the next hour.

Mikey flushes more and more often in the days that come, and Frank can see the thin sheen of sweat over his collarbone and hear the desperate little sounds he makes at night. It's pure fucking torture. He ignores it, as best as he can, until he can't any longer. Until Mikey comes to him, shaking him awake and hissing, "The key, Frank. Where's the key?"

"Huh?" Frank blinks, startled and still mostly asleep. Mikey's face comes into focus. He looks miserable, and turned on.

"The fucking key, jackass, I need it."

"You told me to keep it," Frank says, brain sluggish.

"And now I'm telling you to give it back, jackass."

Frank blinks a few more times, propping himself up on his elbows so he can look at Mikey properly. He grins. "No."

"This isn't _funny_ ," Mikey snaps. "It's fucking... _fuck_ , and I need that goddamn key."

"You really want it bad, huh?" Frank snorts to himself, and he isn't at all prepared for Mikey to fist his hand in the front of his shirt.

"I _ache_. I...it's all over. It fucking hurts, and I want to get this thing off of me."

Frank means it to sound snippy, maybe a little assholeish, but he can practically feel his dick pulsing when he asks, "It hurts?" And Mikey notices. God, does Mikey notice.

"I'm turned on all the time," he mumbles, voice dropping low, leaning in closer. "But I can't get hard, can't get off. It just burns, all day. I'm going crazy like this. Gimme the key, Frankie. Let me out?"

Frank's mouth is dry and he sits up a little more. "Fuck. I...fuck." He kicks his feet off the bed, turning to hop down and shuffle through his desk. The key is in the back of one of his drawers, under a little case of thumbtacks, and he pulls it out and offers it to Mikey. "Here."

Mikey's eyes are dark, and his lower lip is red and wet where he's been chewing on it. He leans against Frank's bed, jutting his hips forward. "Take it off me?"

Frank can't tell if it's a come on or punishment, but either way, he's quick to drop to his knees, pull Mikey's sweatpants carefully down off his hips. The belt looks even more amazing on; he can see faint lines where the leather must chafe against Mikey's hips, and the metal encasing his cock is warm from his body. Frank has to reach underneath, hands brushing against Mikey's balls, to get to the tiny padlock, and Mikey moans, full-throated and desperate. Everything smells musky, and like _Mikey_ , and Frank's fingers shake a little inserting the key. He turns it, and the lock clicks open.

Mikey doesn't move, so Frank slips the lock out and carefully unbuckles the leather strap. There are definitely red lines running over Mikey's hips, but Frank is more interested in his cock, steadily filling now that it's free. Frank licks his lips.

"Go on." Frank looks up, and sees Mikey looking down at him, still desperate but smiling a little half-smile. "Like I wouldn't notice, man, seriously."

It's tremendously satisfying to hear Mikey keen as soon as Frank closes his mouth around the head. Mikey comes before Frank even manages to get into his groove, but after that week, he's not surprised.

"Thanks." Mikey ruffles his hand over Frank's hair, then closes his hand in it, pulling him to his feet and in for a kiss. He licks the taste of himself from Frank's tongue and cups his hand over Frank's hard-on. "Guess I could return the favor. If you want."

Frank doesn't have the excuse of a week in a chastity belt, but he does have over a year of stupid crushing, so he figures that it's okay that he comes way too fast too.

"You're such an idiot," Mikey says fondly. Frank grumbles and Mikey punches his shoulder. "You really think I was showing you all these sex toys for, what, roommate bonding? Jesus, you're thick."

"Fuck you." Frank closes his eyes. "Shut up, or I'm going to _swallow_ that key. Serves you right."


End file.
